1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for synchronizing direct access storage volumes, and more particularly to a technique for synchronizing direct access storage volumes managed by storage management software with direct access storage volumes available to a computer system.
2. Related Art
When adding or removing direct access storage volumes on a computing system, storage management software needs to be manually notified of the volume(s) being added or removed. Since the additions or removals are manually performed, human error (e.g., oversight or lack of knowledge) can result in the following problems: (1) failing to add the volume; (2) incorrectly adding the volume; and (3) failing to remove the volume from the storage management software. These problems cause a lack of synchronization between the volumes recognized by the storage management software and the volumes available to the system, thereby leading to difficulties in capacity management, backups, and the processing of volumes by the storage management software. For example, failing to add or incorrectly adding the volume can result in data not being expired or moved elsewhere due to a lack of use, thereby causing a volume to run out of space. Thus, there exists a need for an improved technique for adding volumes to and removing volumes from storage management software.